


I'll Do Anything For You

by oliviathecf



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hints of Elliot Alderson/Mr. Robot, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Hello, friend. Are we still friends? Can I still call you my friend after I kept you in the dark for so long?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for FMOT on tumblr, the person I gave myself in the Mr. Robot Fanfiction Secret Santa. It's one of the most difficult things I've ever had to write ever.

Hello, friend. Are we still friends? Can I still call you my friend after I kept you in the dark for so long?

I can't believe you're here with me. In my cell, where I've spent the past few months. I'm sorry for lying to you. Can we start over, as friends? 

I know you can see me now, where I've been for real. You're looking right at me, into my eyes just as I'm looking into yours. 

Mr. Robot says that orange isn't my color, do you agree with him? 

He's not here now. The silent observer, simultaneously here but not. Out of sight, out of mind, and the only person I see here in my cell is you. I've gotten used to the idea that Mr. Robot will never truly be gone but you're a different story. No longer just inside my head, you're here with me.

You feel so real in my hands. Warm skin, soft hair. A form of my own design, but one that I've had no part in making. Are you a real person in my life? Were you a real person in my life? A real man I once knew? Or did I imagine you, the man my mind decided to be perfect?

You're touching me now. Your fingers are rubbing against my jawline, thumb running over my lip. I open my mouth and it slips in, pressing hard against my tongue. I want your fingers out of my mouth, I want you to push in deeper until I'm choking against your fist. I want your mouth on mine, to which you comply.  
Kissing a man is different, I've only done it with one other man before, rough kisses given by Mr. Robot. Your lips are chapped and rough, but they move against mine. Your tongue slips past my lips, invading me. I let you, my hands gripping fistfuls of your shirt. 

I'll do anything for you if it would make you trust me again.

You're unbuttoning my shirt now, tearing at the buttons. I know that it's not real but the buttons clatter and roll on the floor. The orange shirt is cast aside and you're breaking the kiss now, pushing my undershirt over my head and throwing it elsewhere in my cell.

Your hands press against my chest and I break the kiss, letting you lead me. You're shaking your head as you look at my body, unimpressed by me. Still, your fingers rub at my nipples, setting me on edge.

Are you enjoying this? I can't tell from the look on your face, I see nothing in your eyes. Is it because of me? Am I the problem in this fucked up equation, the extra comma in a line of otherwise perfect code. The error preventing us from running properly.

You're pulling at my hair now, tangling your fingers in my short curls. You drag me over to the bed and spread your legs wide, forcing me down in between your thighs. I can see that you're hard through your jeans. You press my face down, grinding your hips against my cheek as I try to mouth at you.

Shaking fingers, my own, move up to unbutton and unzip your pants. I pull your dick out and press a kiss to the head. You're already leaking, pre-cum smearing against my mouth.  
There it is, that panic rising up inside of me again. Your fingers tangle in my hair once more and I swallow thickly, pushing down the anxiety by taking more of you in my mouth. I keep my eyes shut tightly, I know that I'm going to start crying if I look at you so I don't. 

You push my down until my jaw is aching, stretched wide. Your hips buck up and I gag. You build up a rhythm, fucking my mouth hard. My hands are gripping at the sheets on either side of you as I can only hold on, letting you do what you wanted. 

If this is what it takes, I'll do it.

I open my eyes and see that Mr. Robot is watching, leaning against the wall. His jaw is slack, eyes wide. I've never seen him look this scared, not even when he held me tight when we were in solitary. He's been kinder to me but you're not giving me the same courtesy, fucking into my mouth hard.

I know it's almost over. It's almost over for me too and it's almost over for Mr. Robot. His hands are gripping at his jeans as he tries to fight it but it's inevitable. 

One more thrust and you finish in my mouth, just as I finish in my orange pants and Mr. Robot cums in his pant-flecked jeans. His eyes squeeze shut just as mine do, pleasure coursing through all three of us simultaneously. You stay, pressed against my mouth as I swallow what you give me, licking you clean. 

You pet my hair as we all come down and I struggle to my feet, falling against the weight of Mr. Robot's chest. He sets me down on the bed and sits down next to me, holding me tight.

I want to cry but the noises stick in my throat, thick and congealed like blood trickling down my esophagus. Tears leak out of my eyes and are brushed away from my face by Mr. Robot. I feel the bed dip on my other side as you sit next to me, your hand resting against my bare shoulder. 

I know that Mr. Robot wants to say something. The words are aching inside of him, threatening to push out. But they're stuck and the three of us sit in relative silence, the only noises being my pathetic sniffling and the sound of the pipes above us. Mr. Robot presses as kiss to the top of my hair as he cradles my head. I inhale his scent, hot electronic dust and stale cigarettes. He doesn't smell any different from when I got in here.

I blink away the last of the tears and sit up, rubbing at my eyes. 

If that was what it took for us to become one mind again, for you to trust me, than it's worth any pain. Erasing that extra comma in our code so we can finally run as smooth as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The title is from [ For the Widows in Paradise, For the Fatherless in Ypsilanti by Sufjan Stevens ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59BRCOiQVKI) which is a song that I really like. It's not necessary listening though.


End file.
